


Appearance Means Nothing

by insomniacfics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N and Link run into Kilton who offers Y/N the newly created Zora Mask as a gift. Y/N decides he should confront Sidon about his feelings.
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Appearance Means Nothing

The strange...man? Hylian? Creature? They weren’t really sure what Kilton was exactly. But the nightfall on Zora’s Domain let the being come out into the world, greeting Link and Y/N happily.

“Welcome, friends!” He said happily. “Kilton has some new masks available!”

“Really?” Y/N asked with a smile as they approached. “Oh! Before anything,” he said looking to Link. The mute Hylian smiled and pulled the Lynel Horn from his pack and set it on the counter. “Found the horn you were looking for!”

“Ah! THank you so much, friends!” Kilton said happily, stowing it away. “I’ll have to work on a new mask later then. Now then...hmm...Ah!” He presented the strange mask. “Made from Zora scales. I haven’t tested it yet, but I have embued it with some old magic of mine. I call it a Zora Mask!”

Link blinked and studied it, lifting it and inspecting it. He offered it to Y/N. “Thank you,” He said, taking it. He blinked as he noticed the blue hue inside the mask. “What’s this?”

“Ah, that would be a part of the magic!” Kilton said proudly. “There are crushed sapphires within it. Go on, try it on!” He clapped happily.

Y/N looked to Link who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Y/N shrugged and pulled it on. His face tingled. “I don’t un--AH!” He shouted in pain as his blood burned. He could hear Link hurrying to him, but Kilton stopped him, watching the Hylian drop to the ground. “What’s...It...burns!” He cried out, curling up on the ground.

“That would be magic, my friend,” Kilton said a bit too calmly for Link’s liking. He blinked as Y/N’s form slowly changed, skin being replaced with scales. He blinked as the transofrmation was completed and Y/N was left panting on the ground. “Alright. You’re good to grab him now,” Kilton told Link.

Link quickly turned Y/N onto his back, gaping in shock as he saw the being before him. It was Y/N, but he was no longer Hylian. He looked like a shorter Zora! His scales were a paler blue in comparison to the Zora they’ve met before but his eyes were deep gold. He blinked a few times and groaned, rubbing his head. “Ow. That sucked.”

“That’s only because it was your first time wearing it,” Kilton chuckled. “Worry not. Removal and reapplication will be much easier now that it is acquainted with your biology.”

Link blinked and frowned, signing a question to him. ‘Why give it to him?’

“This of it as a gift. I’ve noticed from here how the Hylian eyes the Zora prince.” Y/N blushed brightly at that. He groaned and hid his face, gasping as he saw the clawed hands instead of the normal pink soft hands. “A gift for a friend to give you a chance.”

Y/N gaped and looked to Kilton, the creature beaming happily at him. He gulped and looked to Link. Link beamed and nodded encouragingly. “But...what if…”

Link smiled and signed. ‘He does. Just go for it.’

Y/N blushed more and gulped. “Okay but you gotta come with me.” He said as he stood up. He wobbled a slight and ran a hand over the tail on the back of his head. “That’s gonna take some getting used to,” He muttered as he followed Link down to the domain.

He blushed more as they approached, his heart thudding against his chest. He briefly wondered what happened to his clothes, but it was dispelled as the domain loomed over them. He looked up, seeing Sidon speaking with one of the guards about something.

The moment Sidon turned and saw them, his blood ran cold. “I can’t--” Y/N rasped before running off. He didn’t care where he was running to. Just as far away as he could.

Link gasped and reached for him but the man was way too fast. He was gone in a flash, hurrying to the reservoire.

“Who was your friend?” Sidon asked as he approached, blinking as he watched the figure vanish.

Link signed and exlained all he could, watching Sidon’s face change to shock when he was told it was Y/N.

“But, how?” He asked finally

‘He got a magical mask that could turn him into a Zora. I think what you’d said before got to him. Now he’s scared.’

“That was never my intention,” Sidon sighed before bracing himself. “I’ll go speak with him.”

\--

Y/N sighed as he floated in the water. Running appeared to have dried out his gills, making him panic a slight at the mere thought of having such things! He sat in the water, curling up a slight. He shook his head.

“I do care about you,” Sidon’s voice echoed in his head. “But...even if we did...you’re Hylian. You’ll die long before me, Y/N. I’m scared.”

Y/N said nothing back then. Instead he just nodded and let the silence settle over them, simply enjoying the Zora’s arms around his bare body. Nevermind that they’d just had the most incredible sex Y/N had ever experienced. The glow had been diminished when Y/N confronted him about his feelings. He left the domain a month ago, heart broken. Now they were back and he had a solution but--

He froze when he heard someone approaching and quickly dived into the water. He blinked as he watched Sidon look over the water before diving in. He gasped as he was met with Sidon’s eyes.

The prince smiled. “Wow! That’s amazing! Kilton’s magic really is something,” He chuckled, bubbles floating up as he spoke.

Y/N blushed and nodded. “Uh...yeah…” He gulped and looked away, blushing when Sidon made him look back at him. “What?”

“Why do this though?” He watched Y/N’s eyes fill with sadness and frowned. “Y/N, love--”

“No don’t...don’t...you said it yourself. We could...It could never…”

Sidon sighed and pulled him close. “That’s not what I meant,” He said simply. “I’m scared. I’m scared of what the years will bring us. I’m scared of the dangers the domain could give you because you’re Hylian. Zora or Hylian, Y/N, I love you.” He smiled as Y/N stared at him in shock. “And this mask isn’t your true self. It did an amazing job of changing you, but I would only offer my scales to the real Y/N.”

“You...You mean that?” He croaked, feeling ready to cry.

“Always will,” Sidon said, smiling. “Let’s get this off then?”

Y/N smiled and reached under his jaw, finding the seam. Sidon watched as his form completely changed once again, and there, under the water, was the Hylian he grew to love. He smiled and kissed him, offering air to the Hylian as his gills let him breathe fine. He smiled as Y/N dropped the mask, instead holding onto Sidon, as he always would.


End file.
